Snow Days
by VampireLover321
Summary: What will happen when Bella wakes up to snow? What does Alice have planned? The ultimate Cullen snow day experience. Rated T to be safe.
1. What's going on?

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I look forward to reading the reviews, and criticism, compliments, and suggestions are always welcome. I can get lazy sometimes so me might want to threaten to take my cookies away until I write, or anything else remotely unpleasant. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams. When I wake up, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *tear***

BPOV

I dared a glance out the window. Snow was still falling thickly and it was starting to stick to the ground. It was still relatively early and Edward, who was lying next to me in bed, had a small smile on his face that practically screamed 'I had no choice'. Letting out a feeble groan I flipped around and buried my face in all of the pillows Alice had bought me on one of her more practical shopping sprees.

"Just tell me, Edward. I promise I won't get mad at you. I have a good feeling it's not your fault anyways." He raised his eyebrows and the smile on his face became more defined.

"Bella, love, I have no idea what you're talking about." I shot him a glare. "Edward I said tell me what's going on. I'm not stupid. It's snowing like a blizzard outside and I see guilt written all over you face. What's going on." He just sat there with his eyebrows raised and looked at me for a few more minutes. I changed my approach.

I turned my head away and put on a pout. "You know Edward, I must say, I thought you knew me better than this. I mean, all those horrible shopping trips Alice has forced me through, all of the emotional roller coasters Jasper decided to try on me, the days of boredom Emmett took out on my poor, human soul-"

I was cut off by a pair of cold hard lips. He broke off after a few seconds but I was still dizzy and my heart was pumping dangerously fast. He let out a chuckle and said "Bella, I am incredibly sorry for anything that will happen today, but Alice had a vision late last night about snow. Naturally she's been blocking her thoughts for hours now, so I have just as much of an idea, of what's going to happen, as you do. She did tell me to tell you, though, that there is an outfit on the far left of your closet that you should wear, and that you will want to leave Charlie a note, because you will be staying with us the first week and a half of Christmas break."

"um……. Wow." Even though I had regained the use of coherent speech during his little…performance… that was all I could manage to get out. But then a thought came rushing to the front of my mind. "Erm.. Edward?"

A crooked grin flashed across his face. "Yes?" A gave him a small grimace back. "I don't remember Alice buying any winter clothes when I went shopping with her. How long has she been sneaking things into my closet?" He just shrugged his shoulders and said "No clue, love, no clue."


	2. Impatience

BPOV

**A/N: Sorry the chapters seem so short, I haven't had much free time lately. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter to read, but I don't know when I'll update again. Thanksgiving is right around the corner!**

It was snowing even harder an hour later when we got in the car. Edward came around to open my door for me and I climbed in. He hopped in the other side and started the ignition with a grimace. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Emmett materialized outside my window and screamed "Boo!"

I let out a high shrill scream, but Emmett wasn't concerned. He was too busy guffawing on the ground.

"You- laugh- should have- laugh- seen- laugh- you face!" I shot him my best death glare and he immediately sobered up. " Well, um, you know Bells, it was just you made this funny face, and you know, I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Seriously you're with a vampire 24/7 I figured you would be used to it by now." His face was priceless. He looked like a puppy that had been caught chewing the couch. I couldn't hold in the giggles building in my chest, and it was my turn to laugh at his face.

"You're-laugh-face was-laugh- so hilarious!" By the time I was done laughing I was clutching my sides, and doubled over in the seat. Edward was chuckling quietly to himself, but told Emmett to get in the car. I distinctly heard Emmett mutter something that sounded like hypocrite but I couldn't be sure.

As we were pulling out of the driveway I started playing the day over in my head. I stopped when I got to the part where Emmett scared me. "Emmett, I'm assuming that you didn't come over just to scare me, although I wouldn't put it beneath you. Did you, um, need something?" He just rolled his eyes. "Alice said you're taking too long and sent me to get you. I tried to tell her you'd come soon, but she insisted I come. I think she really wanted me to make sure that you're wearing the outfit she told you to." I just sighed and looked out the window. I am definitely going to find Alice a therapist. She must not realize how serious her disease is. The Cullen's have enough money to live happily for hundreds of years, but if Alice had a choice it would all be spent in one day, and most likely on one pair of shoes.

I was so busy weighing my options for Alice's therapist I didn't notice we were almost there. Emmett pulled me out of my reverie my thumping me hard in the back of my head. For him, though, it was probably soft. I heard Edward growl quietly beside me. Emmett just smiled and shushed him like he was a dog. Edward rolled his eyes. That was becoming a pretty bad habit for him. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. I turned to pick up my bag of toiletries, (Alice had a closet packed for me in Edwards room) but I ended up gazing out of the window. All of the Cullen's were standing in the middle of the yard, looking nervous, while Alice was bouncing repeatedly on the balls of her feet. When she saw us she ran over.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm such a bad person to leave you hanging like this. Don't worry I'll try my hardest to update soon! To hold you over though, tell me in your reviews, What do you think Alice is planning?**


	3. What did I get myself into?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and your guesses. Turns out you guys were right, mostly. Keep the reviews coming. I'm playing a new game with myself. You have to give me 10 reviews before I update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Twilight. But I can pretend.**

_All of the Cullen's were standing in the middle of the yard, looking nervous, while Alice was bouncing repeatedly on the balls of her feet. When she saw us she ran over._

"Bella, you're finally here. I sent Emmett to get you, but as soon as he was gone I saw him scaring you. Next time I'll send Jasper, I don't know what I was thinking. Anyways go stand by everyone else while I explain the rules." Edward came to stand beside me.

"Alice, um, what are the rules for, exactly?" I felt pretty stupid, like there was something important I was missing out on. Everyone else looked forlorn and here I was still wondering who died, no pun intended. "Well, Bella," Alice started. She was talking to me like I was a slow two year old. "as you can see, the whole family is here, and we will be playing a game. Since games usually have rules, and I made the game, I'm going to explain the rules of the game to everybody."

Emmett started chuckling and I could tell Jasper was trying to make him shut up. I gave Jasper a nod and let Edward lead me to stand beside Carlisle and Esme. Esme gave me a sympathetic grin, and that's when I realized I was about to compete in a game with seven vampires. I quickly started planning a way to sit out. I could say I had an appointment I forgot about and leave, but Edward had driven me so I had no car. I could fake an injury, that was believable enough, but then Edward would insist Carlisle look at me, and honestly I can't even lie convincingly to myself, much less a doctor with 100 years experience.

I was so caught up in my escape plots that I didn't notice Alice standing in front of me. All she said was "Don't even think about it. No matter what you try I will catch you," she tapped her head. "We need you to play, you make the numbers even." The she happily skipped back to the front of the yard.

"Okay vampires, and um, human, we are going to celebrate the snow by playing a series of games. I'm only going to explain the first game so the others will be a surprise. The first competition will be a snowball fight. The rules for this game are as follows: One, when throwing snowballs at Bella, _do not_ throw them with your vampire speed and or strength. I've seen the outcome and it's not pretty, trust me. Two, Do not cross the line of our property. If you step one foot over, your team is disqualified. Three, you must treat all members of the opposing teams equally." she pointedly looked at Edward. "And four, make sure Bella doesn't get hurt, or hurt herself. Other than that anything goes. Now we've got to pick teams."

A/N: Review and comment people! Here's your question, Who do you think should be on the teams?


End file.
